A device that provides content for visual presentation generally includes a graphics processing unit (GPU). The GPU renders pixels that are representative of the content on a display. The GPU receives one or more pixel values for each pixel on the display. The GPU blends the pixel values for each pixel on the display to render each pixel for presentation.